Regalos de San Valentín
by Hikari Rhapsodos
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Tom se olvida del 14 de febrero, por lo tanto se olvida de comprarle un regalo a Bill. Pero su gemelo tiene otros planes para él.


_Regalos de San Valentín_

Catorce de febrero, ese mismo día. No le gustaba salir esos días festivos; las calles, comercios, plazas, parques, todo estaba lleno de gente, a donde fuera que mirara. Pero no debía quejarse, en realidad era su culpa que salieran de casa ese día, pues había cometido un gran error, y salir con su hermano era lo único que se le ocurría para enmendarlo.

Todo había empezado esa mañana, él soñando con su hermoso pelinegro, uno de esos sueños que hacían que suspirara al despertar y pusiera cara de tonto enamorado. Hasta que Bill lo había despertado subiéndose a su cama y besándolo, diciéndole con una gran sonrisa "¡Feliz día, Tomi!". Él se frotó los ojos y lo miró desconcertado; no tenía la menor idea de qué día era. Y casi instantáneamente, la sonrisa de Bill se había transformado en un puchero mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

El mayor todavía no sabía qué pasaba, trató desesperadamente de recordar qué día era… y cuando se dio cuenta, segundos después, quiso matarse por olvidar esa fecha tan importante.

Le tomó las manos a Bill, intentando que se calmara, y las besó, diciéndole que lo perdonara, que le había jugado una broma, aunque ahora que casi lo había hecho llorar, deseaba no haberlo hecho. Bill pareció contentarse con esa respuesta y sonrió a medias. Tom lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y cerró los ojos. El menor se dejó hacer, sabiendo que, por mucho que Tom lo amara, sin él no sabía ni cómo combinarse la ropa, menos el día en que vivía, y como no había estado hablando de eso toda la semana anterior –como era costumbre suya cada vez que se acercaba una fecha importante–, no podía culparlo del todo.

Tom se había sentido tan mal por haberse olvidado del día de San Valentín y del regalo para su hermano, que para compensarlo le había pedido que salieran juntos. Bill se había puesto totalmente rojo al escucharlo, pero aceptó, con la condición de que fueran a donde él quisiera y que volvieran para las diez de la noche.

Esperaron que terminara el almuerzo para irse. Se arreglaron (Bill se tardó dos horas) y salieron; y ahí estaban, caminando por las calles abarrotadas de parejas. Solamente una cosa había de buena entonces, según Tom: había tanta gente que nadie los miraría raro si tomaba de la mano a Bill, por lo que sus callosos dedos apretaban suavemente la delicada mano de su gemelo mientras caminaban hacia el centro comercial.

Al llegar lo encontraron tan lleno de gente como la calle, o incluso más. Dieron una vuelta por todo el lugar, hablando de tonterías, hasta que la pregunta que Tom se estaba temiendo llegó a los labios de su gemelo.

-¿Cuándo vas a darme mi regalo, Tom? –preguntó Bill con una dulce sonrisa.

El de rastas evitó su mirada.

-Cuando… cuando lleguemos a casa –dijo muy inseguro.

-¿Puedo saber qué es?

-Es… una sorpresa –contestó el mayor con el mismo tono que antes.

-Hmm… me pregunto qué será… -comentó el pelinegro, pensativo.

Tom no respondió, tenía que pensar en algo, y pronto, o su hermano no lo perdonaría jamás.

Mientras caminaban empezó a mirar todas las vidrieras, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera gustarle a Bill y que a la vez significara algo. Las tiendas pasaban frente a sus ojos sin nada interesante; una juguetería, una dulcería, una tienda de ropa para niños, una zapatería, otra tienda que parecía vender ropa y accesorios para góticos y emos…

De repente sintió un jalón en la mano y miró hacia atrás. Bill se había detenido frente a esa tienda de ropa mirando las cosas que había expuestas, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Tom sabía bien que eso significaba un "¡me llevaré toda la tienda!" por parte de su hermano; iban a tardar al menos una hora ahí adentro.

El de rastas suspiró y miró alrededor, como buscando algo antes de entrar ahí que le diera una idea de qué regalarle a Bill. Miró a un lado del pasillo, más allá de su hermano, el camino por el que habían venido. Ahí no había nada, ya lo había confirmado. Todavía esperanzado, miró más cerca. Enfrente de ellos había una tienda de electrodomésticos, una librería, otra tienda de ropa, una joyería… ¡una joyería! La idea le llegó como un rayo de luz celestial, sabía qué regalarle a su gemelo, pero no sabía si podría encontrar algo como lo que imaginaba, y el dinero tal vez fuera un problema también. Pero no importaba, tenía que intentarlo, todo por su Billy.

-¿Entramos? –preguntó al oído de su hermano menor.

Éste sólo asintió y se dejó guiar por Tom, quien lo tomó del brazo para entrar. El pelinegro enseguida empezó a tomar ropa de todos lados y casi corrió a los probadores. Tom rió, su hermano comprando era demasiado divertido. Lamentó tener que perdérselo, pero tenía que ir a esa joyería. Salió de la tienda y se dirigió a ella, mirando los anillos, pulseras y dijes que había en las vidrieras. No vio nada que llamara su atención, así que decidió entrar.

Mientras tanto, dentro del probador, Bill se miraba al espejo y se ponía y sacaba ropa de encima a cada minuto. Unos jeans negros, una cadena alrededor de su cintura, una camiseta negra con calaveras blancas, y algunas cadenas más colgando de su cuello. Sonrió al ver su reflejo, le gustaba. Salió del probador para que Tom le diera su opinión, pero no lo encontró afuera ni en ningún lugar de la tienda. Se preguntó por qué lo había dejado así sin avisar, no era normal en él.

Una vendedora se acercó preguntándole si necesitaba algo. No contestó enseguida, seguía pensando en Tom. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿A dónde había ido? ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo? Le preguntó a la vendedora si lo había visto. Ella respondió que había salido corriendo de ahí segundos después que él había entrado al probador. Bill pensó que tal vez tenía que ir al baño o algo así, y dejó de preocuparse tanto. Decidió mejor aprovechar la ocasión y comprar algo que dejara a su hermano babeando cuando se lo pusiera. Se miró otra vez al espejo, con una sonrisa diabólica, ignorando a unos punks y a aquella vendedora, que lo estaban mirando raro. Tom sufriría por dejarlo solo.

Una hora después, Tom salía de la joyería. Había encontrado justo lo que necesitaba, ¡estaba salvado! Y no solamente eso, aquel regalo era más de lo que nunca le había dado a su hermano, estaba seguro que iba a encantarle.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entró otra vez a la tienda donde había dejado a Bill y lo encontró en la caja, rodeado de unas diez bolsas de papel. Se quedó parado en aquel lugar, sorprendido. ¿Tanto le había gustado esa tienda a Bill?

-Tom –escuchó que la voz de su hermano le llamaba-. ¿Dónde te metiste? Ayúdame con las bolsas, no puedo con todo.

El mayor asintió y agarró todas las bolsas para que su Bill no cargara nada y no se dañara esas manos perfectas y suaves que tanto le gustaban. Bill lo miró.

-¿Vas a llevarlas todas tú?

-Sí –contestó sin más, saliendo de la tienda con todo en la mano. Bill lo siguió, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, que su hermano no notó-. ¿A dónde vamos ahora, Billy? –dijo, empezando a caminar otra vez.

-Hmm… tengo hambre, quiero helado –dijo su gemelo.

-Un helado no te quitará el hambre, Bill –Tom lo miró con reproche. No le gustaba que no se alimentara bien, ya estaba demasiado delgado.

-Pero tengo ganas de helado... Por favor, Tomi –Bill puso cara de cachorrito abandonado. Esa cara siempre podía con Tom.

-Ahh… está bien, pero luego vamos a comer comida de verdad, ¿ok?

-¡Sí!

Su hermanito puso una gran sonrisa y lo llevó casi corriendo a la heladería más cercana, lo que resultó en que algunas bolsas se chocaran contra la pared cuando doblaban una esquina; el de rastas se alegró de que nada de lo que había en ellas fuera tan frágil como para romperse así. A veces Bill parecía un niño pequeño, no un chico de catorce años, pero a Tom le gustaba que fuera así, le parecía muy tierno.

Como tenía todas las bolsas en las manos, el pelinegro le dijo que buscara una mesa mientras él compraba los helados. Tom asintió y se sentó a esperar en la más cercana, dejando las bolsas en una silla a su lado mientras seguía a su gemelo con la mirada.

Minutos después, Bill regresó con los helados en las manos. Le pasó a Tom el suyo y después se sentó justo frente a él, empezando a darle lametones a su propio helado.

-¿Qué me pediste? –preguntó Tom, aunque conocía la respuesta.

-Tu favorito, frambuesa –respondió el menor sin dejar de lamer su helado, que era de crema.

Tom empezó a comer también, fijándose en Bill todo el tiempo. A sus ojos, Bill era la persona más hermosa y perfecta del mundo. Incluso cuando se enojaba con él, cuando le gritaba, cuando le daba órdenes, cuando se ponía como un niño caprichoso, cuando…

Después de mirarlo por tantos segundos, notó la manera en que su hermano comía su helado. No era como lo hacía normalmente, como un niño que se ensucia toda la cara. O más bien, sí, pero había algo… sensual en la forma que Bill lamía esa bola de crema, y cómo las gotas caían por su boca y sus dedos. Esas gotas de líquido blanco le estaban gritando que las limpiara de la boca de su gemelo, le hacían imaginar otras escenas menos "inocentes" que su hermano comiendo helado.

-Tomi… ¿me das del tuyo? –preguntó el pelinegro, mirándolo sensualmente y con un tono que fingía inocencia… pero era solamente eso, inocencia fingida.

-C-Claro, toma –acercó su helado a él, esperando que lo tomara, pero Bill no lo hizo. Rodeó la mano de Tom con las suyas y mordió el helado de frambuesa, sin dejar de mirarlo así, y también haciendo ruiditos que sonaban como si estuvieran en otro momento y lugar.

Se dio cuenta que Bill lo estaba haciendo a propósito, pero le importó poco. Más le importaba el efecto que aquello empezaba a tener en su cuerpo, un leve cosquilleo en el bajo vientre, y la sensación de que no había suficiente aire en ese lugar, que era gigantesco.

El menor soltó sus manos y saboreó el helado pasando su lengua por sus labios, que habían quedado muy rojos (muy deseables, según Tom), luego siguió con el suyo hasta terminarlo. Tom decidió que era mejor no mirar a Bill por un rato, al menos hasta que la crema se acabara, si no quería ir por el centro comercial con un bulto entre sus piernas.

Terminaron de comer al poco rato, Tom ya se había calmado completamente, pero había planeado vengarse en cuanto pudiera. Bill se chupaba los dedos para limpiar los últimos restos del helado, sin dejar aquella forma particularmente provocadora que tenía de hacer las cosas, hasta que se levantó alegando que quería lavarse.

Los gemelos buscaron el baño más cercano y entraron en él. Estaba muy limpio, tal vez demasiado. Todo era blanco menos el piso, de baldosas azules. Parecía que estaban totalmente solos. Eso le venía perfecto a Tom y sus planes de venganza, pero por si acaso revisó todos los cubículos para comprobarlo. Sonrió maquiavélicamente mientras dejaba las bolsas junto a una pared y se acercaba por detrás a su hermano menor, que se lavaba las manos en el último lavabo mientras se miraba al espejo frente a él, examinando su maquillaje y cabello.

Tom rodeó la cintura de Bill lentamente, y una vez que lo tuvo bien sujeto, lo pegó con brusquedad a su cadera. El menor lo miró a través del espejo con expresión interrogante y algo molesta. El chico de rastas solamente acercó su boca al cuello de su hermano, rozando la piel con sus labios y oliendo su perfume. Bill, percatándose el camino que llevaba su hermano, puso sus manos sobre las de Tom y trató de separarlo de él, pero Tom era más fuerte y no se lo permitió.

-Tom, aquí no, cualquiera podría entrar…

-Eso lo hace más excitante –lamió el costado del cuello de su gemelo, y éste instantáneamente soltó un gemido.

-Ahh… No… Tomi, no…

-Sí, Billy, sí… –Tom susurró en su oído mientras lo lamía. Bill no pudo resistirse a eso, apenas podía sostenerse con sus piernas. El mayor notó la cara de su gemelo a través del espejo y se dio cuenta, de modo que lo empujó rápidamente contra la pared que tenían al lado.

-¡Tom, eso duele!

-Más va a dolerte otra cosa… -el de rastas lo miró maliciosamente y siguió besando y succionando su cuello, a la vez que sus manos acariciaban el abdomen de Bill, bajando hasta el borde de su pantalón.

-Tomi… en serio, aquí no quiero hacerlo… -dijo Bill entre gemidos. Ya no sabía lo que quería, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Tu boca dice no, pero tu cuerpo pide más –respondió Tom mientras rozaba la media erección de su gemelo con una mano. El pelinegro sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y se arqueó instintivamente hacia Tom, pegando más sus caderas, a lo que ambos gimieron.

Parecía que Bill iba a decir alguna protesta más, pero Tom se lo impidió atacando sus labios. Su gemelo no respondió de inmediato, parecía que todavía dudaba, por lo que desató su cinturón y sus pantalones, llevando su mano por debajo de sus bóxers y tocando su miembro con la punta de los dedos. El pelinegro separó los labios y soltó un gemido que se ahogó en la boca del chico de rastas, a la vez que éste aprovechaba para explorar aquella cálida y húmeda cavidad.

Bill terminó de entender que resistirse a su hermano era inútil, y decidió que mejor era dejarse llevar. Encontró rápidamente el borde de la enorme camiseta de Tom y pasó sus manos bajo ella para acariciarle la espalda. Tom lo masturbaba velozmente con una mano, y con la otra acercaba más sus labios a él para silenciar sus gemidos.

El mayor se separó un momento para ver la cara de Bill. Sus párpados casi cerrados dejaban ver una línea blanca entre ellos mientras miraba hacia arriba, sus labios entreabiertos brillaban por la saliva de los besos, sus mejillas tenían un lindo tono carmesí, y toda su expresión era a la vez de dolor y placer, lo que le daba a Tom tantas ganas de atacarlo que apenas podía contenerse. Bill se corrió en su mano con un sonoro gemido y se quedaron quietos, con la respiración entrecortada. El menor lo miró a los ojos, aún afectado por el orgasmo.

-No tenías… porqué hacer… eso… -dijo entre jadeos.

-Tú me provocaste… fue culpa tuya –respondió Tom, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tuvimos suerte de que nadie entrara… -Bill miró hacia la puerta, como esperando que justo alguien apareciera allí, pero como no sucedió, miró hacia abajo. Había una gran mancha en sus pantalones-. Bien hecho, Tom. ¿Cómo volveré a casa así? –se enfadó.

-¿No compraste pantalones en esa tienda? Hasta a mí me gustaron algunos… claro que para vértelos puestos, yo no usaría cosas tan ajustadas –rió Tom.

-Claro que no, porque tu cuerpo es mío y no te permito que lo andes exhibiendo por ahí –replicó Bill acercándose a las bolsas y empezando a buscar. Por fin encontró aquellos jeans negros y los sostuvo frente a sus ojos, examinándolos-. Creo que esto funcionará, sí… -habló para sí-. Tom, voy a cambiarme, vigila las bolsas –y acto seguido, entró a uno de los cubículos para vestirse, sonriendo de manera extraña.

Tom se apoyó en la pared junto a todas las bolsas de papel y esperó que su hermano saliera. Pero mientras caminaba notó algo molesto en sus pantalones. Miró hacia abajo.

-Mierda…

-¿Pasa algo, Tom? –oyó que Bill preguntaba desde donde estaba. Por el tono, podría jurar que estaba aguantando una carcajada.

-Nada, nada… -mintió el de rastas. No quería darle la satisfacción a su hermano de saber que se había excitado más de la cuenta. Bien, primera opción: terminar lo que había empezado, aunque las condiciones no lo favorecían para nada, no podía hacerlo con Bill ahí adentro, y ni hablar de los que podían entrar en cualquier segundo; segunda opción: calmarse a la antigua. Si lo hizo una vez, podía hacerlo otra más. Ya, segunda opción.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, y esperó a que su excitación bajara. Bill salió unos segundos después de haberlo logrado y le dijo que ya podían irse. Tom agarró todas las bolsas y se fueron a casa; ambos estaban cansados y se había hecho tarde.

En el camino, Bill se adelantaba a él seguido porque iba cargando con todo. El pelinegro se ofreció a ayudarlo, pero Tom se negó rotundamente. Bill siguió caminando, unos pasos adelante, pero manteniéndose cerca de él.

Tom no pudo dejar de notar que muchas personas se fijaban en Bill. No podía culparlos, es que su hermano era demasiado hermoso, pero sospechaba que muchos de los hombres que se fijaban en su gemelo no se habían dado cuenta que Bill también era un hombre. No había que preocuparse por algo tan trivial, sólo lo confundían por su cabello y por su lindo trasero que mientras caminaba se movía de una forma tan…

"_¡Deja ya de pensar en él, Tom!_", se gritó mentalmente el chico de rastas, sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando de mirar a su gemelo. "_Malditos sean esos pantalones_".

Llegaron a casa sin problemas y Bill fue directo a darse una ducha. Tom dejó las compras de su hermano en su habitación y bajó a hacer la cena. Nada muy complicado porque tampoco era que él fuera un chef experto, sólo algo que le gustara a ambos, como… pasta. Puso el agua en el fuego y miró la televisión desde la cocina mientras cocinaba. Rato después llegó Bill y comieron, comentando que había sido un día genial, que lo habían disfrutado mucho, etcétera. Tom solamente se concentraba en oírlo, pues su voz era como música para sus oídos, hasta cuando no cantaba, incluso hasta cuando le gritaba o lo regañaba, aunque ahí la melodía se volvía… menos placentera.

Luego de la cena, se sentaron a ver la televisión en el sofá. Estaban pasando una de esas películas de terror muy sangrientas que le gustaban a Tom, aunque a Bill no tanto, pero accedió a verla por su hermano mayor.

Una hora después, Tom abrazaba fuertemente a Bill, quien casi temblaba de miedo cuando el asesino desmembraba a una mujer a la vez que la violaba. Bill escondió su rostro en el cuello de Tom mientras pasaba esa parte, aunque todavía escuchaba los gritos de la mujer de la película. Pero de pronto no se escuchaban más gritos, sólo unas voces en inglés que no entendía. Levantó la cabeza y miró la pantalla, y luego a Tom, con el control remoto en la mano.

-¿Por qué cambiaste?

-Porque te asustaste.

-Pero a ti te gusta esa película…

-Pero a ti no –lo cortó Tom, dando el tema por terminado-. ¿Qué quieres ver?

-Cualquier cosa que nos guste a los dos –Bill se acomodó mejor en las piernas de su gemelo y miró mientras cambiaba los canales. Tom le acarició el cabello con la otra mano y sonrió, bajando la mirada un poco para ver la cara de su hermano-. ¡Eso! ¡Deja eso! El canal anterior, Tomi.

El de rastas obedeció y se quedaron viendo esas caricaturas de cuando eran niños por un largo rato, hasta que ambos se durmieron.

Horas después, el pelinegro despertó, y sonrió al ver la cara de su Tomi dormido encima de él, con una ligera sonrisa. Ya era hora de darle su regalo de San Valentín. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Tom, apagó la televisión y subió a su habitación para preparar todo. Tenía que admitir que la película sangrienta no era exactamente su idea de un San Valentín perfecto, pero no importaba, sus planes para esa noche iban a arreglar eso. Sonrió mientras pisaba el último escalón.

Tom despertó en la oscuridad total de la sala. Lo primero que pensó fue que debería haber alguna luz, sus padres estaban ahí siempre, pero después recordó que sus padres no estarían esa noche, habían avisado que llegarían muy tarde por el trabajo. Se sentó en el sofá, recordando también que Bill se había dormido con él y ahora no estaba. ¿Dónde podía estar? Miró alrededor buscándolo, pero sólo veía oscuridad. Entonces escuchó una melodía y sintió que algo vibraba en su bolsillo, y sacó su celular. Un mensaje de Bill:

"Ven a nuestro cuarto, te daré tu regalo".

Tom saltó de su asiento enseguida, como si hubiera recibido la orden de Bill en persona, y subió corriendo la escalera. Al llegar ante la puerta, se detuvo, preguntándose qué podría ser el regalo de Bill. No había pensado en eso en todo el día, de hecho estaba más preocupado por encontrar su regalo que por el que iba a darle su hermano… ¡El regalo! Metió las manos en los bolsillos, buscándolo, hasta que encontró la cajita negra que guardaba su regalo para Bill. La abrió y vio los anillos de plata, y sintió que no podría haber encontrado algo mejor que eso. Sonrió, guardó la caja otra vez en su bolsillo y tocó la puerta.

Después de escuchar el "adelante" del pelinegro, Tom abrió la puerta y lo buscó con la mirada. Todo estaba en penumbras, la única luz era la de la luna que entraba por la ventana entre las cortinas cerradas. Miró las camas de ambos. La de Bill, del lado izquierdo de la habitación, estaba vacía, pero en la suya, que estaba en el lado opuesto, había un bulto bajo las sábanas.

Desde donde estaba no podía ver bien, así que se acercó mientras seguía buscando a Bill con la mirada por el resto del cuarto. Dedujo que probablemente era él el que estaba en su cama, pero estaba tan quieto que estaba dudándolo. Encendió la lámpara de noche y lo miró: aquel bulto tenía una forma irregular, pero no notaba ningún movimiento, ni siquiera lo escuchaba respirar. Levantó las mantas.

-Ya deja de jugar, Bill, sé que eres… -se interrumpió a mitad de la frase porque en su cama no estaba su hermano, sino que había unas almohadas acomodadas. Se molestó un poco, aunque no le sorprendía que Bill estuviera jugando con él de esa forma, le encantaba hacerlo dar vueltas hasta que caía en sus garras totalmente indefenso.

Se volteó para seguir buscando y dio un salto, sintió que su corazón casi se le sale del pecho. Bill estaba detrás de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa lasciva. Se llevó una mano al pecho y tomó aire antes de gritar:

-¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?! ¡Casi me da un infarto!

Su gemelo se limitó a sonreír más abiertamente y empujarlo sobre la cama. Tom no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, estaba confundido. Miró a Bill mientras él se trepaba en su cuerpo: tenía un lazo rojo en el cuello, pero no tenía maquillaje y tampoco notaba algo más que cubriera su pálida piel. Lo miró a los ojos otra vez; Bill le devolvió una mirada lujuriosa que en realidad hacía tiempo que no veía en él. Pero todavía no entendía el porqué de todo aquello.

-Bill, ¿qué…?

-Tu regalo, Tom –lo interrumpió el menor-. Perdona que no lo haya envuelto, pero creí que así te gustaría más.

Tom lo miró sin entender. Luego reparó en el hecho de que no llevaba nada de ropa y en aquel moño en su cuello. ¿Acaso Bill le estaba regalando su cuerpo?

-Sí –contestó su hermano a la pregunta que no había pronunciado, como si le hubiera leído la mente-. Días provocándote y noches evitándote para que esperaras hasta hoy.

-Parece que valió la pena –contestó Tom, pasando la lengua por sus labios.

En un rápido movimiento invirtió sus posiciones, quedando él sentado sobre la cintura de Bill. Lo miró desde arriba, notando cómo él sonreía más en lugar de quejarse como supuso que haría. De verdad se estaba portando como su regalo, pues en otra situación jamás le hubiera permitido eso sin protestar, aunque al final acabara cediendo a sus besos.

-Así que… ¿puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi regalo? –preguntó quitándose su enorme camiseta, sin que le faltara la expresión de deseo en los ojos mientras miraba el rostro de su gemelo.

-Por supuesto, pero sólo por esta noche.

Tom mordió súbitamente su cuello, dejándole a Bill una marca a la vez que lo hacía gritar, y arrancó con sus dientes ese lazo rojo.

-Lo que se regala no se pide, Billy. Ahora no te arrepientas.

La habitación pronto se llenó de gemidos y jadeos. Los nombres de ambos rebotaban en las cuatro paredes mientras la cama crujía bajo el peso de aquellos dos cuerpos que bailaban en la oscuridad, demostrándose cuánto se amaban el uno al otro. Por largo rato no se escuchó otra cosa que no fueran las respiraciones agitadas de los gemelos, hasta que se oyeron dos gritos a la vez, y los cuerpos se desplomaron sobre el colchón, cansados como nunca y con sus pulmones trabajando a toda su capacidad para que les llegara el aire.

-Te… amo… Tom… -dijo Bill jadeando, debajo del cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

Éste besó sus labios una vez, descansó unos segundos en el pecho de Bill, y empezó a buscar algo en el piso. Sacó una caja negra del bolsillo de su pantalón y la abrió, mostrándole su contenido a Bill: dos anillos de plata, al parecer iguales. Al verlo, el menor puso cara de perplejidad.

-Este es mi regalo para ti, Bill –Tom sacó uno de los anillos y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda a Bill-. Tiene mi nombre grabado, para que no me olvides, y este tiene tu nombre para que yo no te olvide a ti –tomó el otro anillo y miró el grabado del lado interno. El nombre de su amante estaba escrito con una caligrafía pulcra y con muchos arabescos. Se lo puso en la misma mano que el de Bill. Luego le dirigió a su gemelo una sonrisa sincera, a pesar del cansancio que sentía y la capa de sudor que cubría todo su rostro-. Feliz día de San Valentín, Billy.

-Tom… -Bill lo miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y ternura- Yo… gracias, Tomi –el menor lo abrazó contra su cuerpo-. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que me ibas a dar algo como esto, pero me encanta –dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegro… y a mí también me encantó mi regalo –añadió pasando sus dedos por el abdomen de Bill de abajo hacia arriba, llegando a sus labios y rozándolos con las yemas, disfrutando de su suavidad.

-Qué bueno, porque no se me ocurría otra cosa que darte –murmuró Bill, aunque el de rastas lo escuchó perfectamente.

-En realidad no tenías que darme nada –besó sus labios suavemente y se recostó en su pecho, mirándolo-. ¿No te hice daño?

-No mucho, creo. Supongo que mañana va a dolerme.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas. Yo quise regalarte mi… ya sabes –Bill se sonrojó. Tom entendió que se refería a su virginidad, pero por alguna razón le daba pena decir esa palabra. Sonrió y lo besó otra vez, con más pasión.

-Te amo, Bill. Te amaré por siempre. Aunque el mundo nos odie, no me importará mientras te tenga a ti.

-Yo también te amaré eternamente, Tomi. Aunque mamá y papá no nos quieran, me escaparé contigo y nos iremos lejos de aquí.

Tom sonrió otra vez.

-Claro que sí. Buenas noches, Billy –dijo mientras los tapaba a ambos con las mantas.

-Descansa, Tomi.

Tom cerró los ojos y se acomodó en el pecho de su hermano. Bill levantó la mano y miró su nuevo anillo, del que nunca se despegaría desde ahora, y apagó la luz. Después de todo, había sido un buen día.

* * *

Dudas/consultas/sugerencias, manden un review.


End file.
